Poison in your dinner
by hitsugayasugar
Summary: Enough was enough for Allen, so he decides impulsively to take revenge on an annoying Kanda. But an angry Kanda keen on paying back Allen's revenge is not one to mess with..[KandaAllenlovee]


**Poison in your dinner**

**Disclaimer: D.Grayman belongs to ME ME ME ONLY!! That was the joke of the century, so laugh along with Katsura Hoshino, who (SIGH), is the TRUE owner to the rights.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (I adore HOT/pretty boys who like HOT/pretty boys MUAHAHAHA).. I think there's yaoi implied near the end. quite obvious implication if you ask me. I wanted to write more... but I'm too innocent (Gosh I made TWO jokes of the century today!) **

**PS: This is my first ever attempt at implied yaoi.. if you do read it.. please tell me what you think about it! Or I will send angry Kanda your way.. hahah just kidding! (: **

"Allen-kun! How was your mission?" Lenalee's clear voice rang out as she paused in front of her friend to ask how his latest quest went.

"Ahh fine, I retrieved the Innocence but I got knocked around quite a bit." Allen gave her his usual bright smile.

Lenalee's eyebrows shot up at that, but before she could voice her concerns over Allen's injuries, he'd already started to reassure her that his health was in perfect order, "Ahh, not to worry Lenalee-san, I'm fine already, I visited the infirmary just this morning." He shuddered when he remembered the relief he felt when the doctor had announced that he would not have to see Komui-san (equivalent to seeing that huge scary drill) to fix his hand as it was hardly serious and would heal in due time on its own.

"That's good." Lenalee then looked around secretively before leaning forward to speak directly in Allen's ear. "Avoid Kanda at all cost, he's in a foul mood today… He must have had a tough mission…" Straightening her back, she gave Allen a brilliant smile before heading off to her brother's office.

Nodding to himself, Allen thought, 'Isn't the foul mood his ONLY mood?'

Stopping to order his dinner, Allen was reciting off a long list of food he wanted to eat to a calmly listening Jerry when he heard someone snort impatiently behind him. "Che… Haiyaku, baka moyashi!" A voice that sounded more like a growl confirmed Allen's worst fears as he turned his head only to see the young (and angry) man Lenalee had warned him to avoid just minutes ago.

"Gomenasai!" Rattling the rest of his order at top speed in case Kanda decided he'd waited long enough and put Mugen to use on him, Allen stepped aside to await the preparation of his food as Kanda ordered his usual (unimaginative and unoriginal) soba and tempura set.

Jerry knew better than to provoke a hostile Kanda, and so, served his soba and tempura first before retreating into the kitchen to prepare Allen's long list.

Holding his tray, Kanda strolled toward Allen, pausing beside him to mutter acidly, "We're partnered together for the next mission moyashi. Make sure you read your case file and try not to screw up." With that, he sauntered to his usual table and settled down to eat his soba.

Allen gulped visibly, the mere thought of being partnered with Kanda again churning his stomach, forcing his large appetite to disappear in the blink of an eye. Then his fear was replaced by something akin to irritation as he recalled what Kanda had said to him, "…try not to screw up."

'I do not screw up!' Allen thought angrily as he held his tray (filled to the BRIM) and swayed visibly because of the weight of all his food.

Seeing his toppling food, Allen's mind clicked and a mock light bulb appeared on top of his head. Now was the time for revenge. He didn't give a damn anymore that Kanda was in a foul mood. He still didn't have the right to imply that Allen screwed his missions up all the time.

Making his way to Kanda's table (finders sitting nearby gasped at Allen's courage), Allen swayed even more under the mountain of food on his tray. Kanda noticed the movement and snapped his head up in time to shoot his killer glare (which clearly screamed "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!") at the stupid bean sprout before hissing "Where do you think you're going, baka moyashi?"

At this hostile action, Allen decided to give in to fate. Kanda deserved this. Pushing himself so he hit the table next to Kanda's, he lost his balance as the tray heaved itself out of his hands and the pile of food slipped in the opposite direction…and landed… all over Kanda's dark blue hair. Allen gave a short chortle of triumph as he landed on his behind on the ground next to Kanda.

For a second, the silence that filled the hall was so resounding that Allen thought he'd died from being slashed multiple times (very very fast) by Mugen and was floating to meet Kami-sama. The next second, the rush of feet filled Allen's ears as the entire population in the hall ran for their lives, as far away from Kanda and Allen as humanly possible.

Sweeping ramen out of his face, Kanda's deep blue eyes glinted with such an "evil air" that Allen was starting to regret his actions, his victory smile fading slowly, but surely.

Standing up suddenly, Kanda looked through the mess on his table before finding what he wanted. A slice of banana cream pie still intact from all the impact. Grabbing this with his left hand, (his right hand holding Mugen as usual) he shoved it toward Allen, then dragged Allen by the collar up the stairs.

"Kanda! Where are you taking me?" Allen's voice was an octave higher than normal from all his fear and anxiousness.

"Che…You'll find out soon. I'm going to have to take revenge, in case you didn't know moyashi." Kanda's voice was low as he spat the words out.

Reaching his room, Kanda kicked the door open; thrust a shivering Allen inside before slamming the door shut.

Grinning evilly, (Allen found that rare smile slightly enticing, but very frightening) Kanda ditched Mugen on the table as he backed Allen toward the bed.

"Get undressed, moyashi." Kanda's command came harshly.

"HUH??"

"Grrr… Forget it. I'll do it myself!"

Allen screams of terror were lost moments later as Kanda pounced on him and captured the escaping sound with his mouth…

**Epilogue (I'm not so evil as to let it hang like that -winks-)**

Panting softy, Allen watched as Kanda licked away the last of the banana cream pie from his pale collar bone, wondering to himself how it was possible for the cream pie to taste so heavenly even if it wasn't devoured by him. But just as the answer hit him, a vengeful Kanda had already taken over his brain by nibbling his way down from Allen's neck… all the way to his toes.

"Ahh…Revenge is sweet moyashi" That was Kanda's last coherent thought before he slid his way into ecstasy, Allen moans of pleasure fuelling their passion into forever and beyond.

**OWARI BABYY**


End file.
